This invention relates generally to the automatic handling and manipulation of electronic components and is particularly directed to an arrangement for receiving and positioning axial lead electronic components either on a conveyor system or at a stationary work station.
Automatic procedures and apparatus are increasingly being used in the fabrication and testing of electronic components as well as in the assembly of these components into an operating device. This automation is desirable because of the increased efficiency, reliability, accuracy and speed provided in these heretofore labor-intensive operations. These automated procedures typically involve transporting the components to various stations where they are sequentially manipulated in providing for the fabrication, testing, and insertion of the component in an electronic device. The component is typically transported by means of a conveyor arrangement such as a walking beam for moving the component from station to station. Each component is then sequentially manipulated such as by a robotic grasping arm with pincers for positioning or orienting the component as desired.
In these automatic systems which are frequently microcomputer-controlled, accurate positioning of the electronic components is essential for proper operation. For example, a component on the conveyor system must consistently be positioned within system tolerances at various locations for engagement by component grasping means. Each component must also be accurately and reliably positioned along the length of the conveyor system to provide proper spacing between oomponents and ensure proper timing among the various procedural steps involved. Inherent tolerances in remotely controlled automatic positioning and grasping apparatus, however, frequently results in the inaccurate deposit of a component along the length of the conveyor system. In addition, the inaccurate deposit of a component upon the conveyor system may cause the component to fall or bounce from the conveyor and prevent the completion of its fabrication or subsequent testing and assembly. The loss of even one component, of course, not only reduces the efficiency and speed of the process, but also increases manufacturing costs.
The present invention overcomes the aforementioned limitations of the prior art by providing a vibration damping nest for the accurate and reliable positioning of axial lead electronic components upon either an intermittent or continuously moving conveyor assembly such as a walking beam or at a stationary work station. The vibration damping nest is adapted to receive and support axial lead components deposited upon the in-line conveyor assembly within a wide range of positioning limits of the component deposit device. Once thus positioned upon the conveyor assembly, an electronic component may then subsequently be engaged by another vibration damping nest further along the length of the conveyor to facilitate its removal from the conveyor assembly by component grasping and engagement means.